Help?
by Lame Llama
Summary: Hermione and Draco haven't spoken but 10 civil words to each other. Can they put aside there differences when Draco asks for help? RR please? FINISHED!
1. On Speaking Terms

Hermione Granger had looked the same way for five years. Long bushy brown hair that was always frizzy, immaculate school robes, natural looking face and always with two boys, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. That's what Draco Malfoy had noticed one day as he sat at the Slytherin table. Big chocolate brown eyes, slightly bucked teeth, and with a book at all times of the day. But she had changed since last year. She had grown, and developed more. Her hair was no longer frizzy and bushy, but sleek and ringlet curls. Her school robes were still immaculate, but they now had a certain sex appeal to them, like something about them had changed. She was wearing make-up now, more around her eyes then anywhere. But she was still with the two boys, and that's what irked Draco. Still fawning over Harry and Ron, always being the good one, always making sure they stayed alive. Draco was jealous; no doubt by the way she nurtured the two all the time.  
  
He watched her as she entered the Great Hall, to the left of Harry. 'Always to the left', Draco thought dully. She was smiling a dazzling smile; she had grown into her looks finally. He noticed this; he'd been noticing this. He watched as the trio sat down, Hermione by her lonesome, Ron and Harry next to each other on the other side. She quickly whipped out a book and set it on the table with an enormous thud that rang through out the Great Hall. It wasn't anything new, she always did that. "Draco, is something wrong?" asked a female voice to his left. He looked in the direction. Pansy Parkinson was looking worriedly at him. He smiled coolly. "No, just watching Dumbledore's pets. Why, something wrong with you?" he countered, arching an eyebrow. She blushed vividly. "N-no, you were just sort of staring so I assumed-"  
  
"Ah well, there is your first offense. Never assume."  
  
"Of course."  
  
The power Draco had over people by mere logic and sarcasm was frightening really. Like Pansy, for example. All he had to do was look at her the right way and she'd wait on him hand and foot. He could make people think they're wrong, or that they were going to say something completely different. He could charm, he could scare. he could probably talk the Minister of Magic into resigning his post and allowing himself to take the place. He'd grown into a cunning linguist over the years, learning in large part from his father. Though he didn't need money as a power of persuasion, just his own knowledge and tongue. Draco sniggered to himself. 'Foolish people, they can't tell how easy it really is' he thought as he watched Pansy. She had gone back to her food, and when she had finally realized his eyes were on her, stopped to look at him. "Yes?"  
  
"Have I mentioned how gorgeous you're looking today, Pansy?" he said, smiling his naturally tantalizing smile.  
  
She blushed once more and hid her face. He leaned toward her and moved some of her hair aside, "accidentally" nudging her ear with his lips as he spoke softly, "Meet me in the common room before Lunch." Pansy gasped and nodded quickly then looked around guiltily before going back to her food. He stood up and smiled as he looked around. 'Like a snake to a snake charmer'.  
  
Hermione watched Draco leave the Great Hall with a glare. But that was only the façade she put on in front of her friends. Her friends hated Draco Malfoy with an undying passion, and being loyal to them, she should have too. But she didn't, far from it actually. It was like an odd obsession she had with the "bad-guy". Maybe it was something like a change. Both her friends were always the good guys, always being noble and such. She liked it, of course, having such heroic people around her. But that didn't stop her from wanting someone. well. different.  
  
She had been watching him since about the third year there, when she made skin-to-skin contact with him. Sure, she had slapped him across the face, but she had still touched him. Unnaturally soft skin against her hand, like satin on her fingers. She'd expected him to be rough, and hard. But he was like any other. only better. He hadn't always been good-looking. No, that had taken a couple years. But now. oh now, he was what every girl was looking at, if - of course - they weren't looking at Harry. She felt guilty for watching him as he walked in the halls in a supercilious manner, so proud and malevolent at the same time. He still wore his blonde hair slicked back like always, but he'd grown tall. maybe an inch or two shorter than his father. He'd grown into his looks, and had a slightly athletic build.  
  
Hermione kept her eyes on the door after Draco left the room. "Hermione. what're you looking at?" a voice came from in front of her. She looked to Ron Weasley and smiled. "Nothing. Just wondering how Malfoy would look in a total body bind by the whomping willow." She lied. In truth, she had pictured him vulnerable, but certainly not by the whomping willow and certainly not binded by invisibleropes.  
  
"Oh well. that seems happy."  
  
"Very. Listen, I need to go to the library. fetch me if I'm not around ten minutes before class, okay?"  
  
"Fine, fine. Don't get lost in any books." Harry replied sarcastically. She grinned at him and drank a little orange juice, then gathered up her bag and stood. "See you then." She said as a farewell, then walked out of the Great Hall and headed toward the library.  
  
Everyone was at breakfast then, so the light tip-tapping of her own steps resounded off the walls loudly. It was nerve wracking how quiet the corridor was. There was usually at least a few last minute stragglers running to catch some food. But not today for some reason. This Friday was oddly quiet, and quite frankly, Hermione had the urge to scream just to make it seem as though she wasn't alone.  
  
"Hey Granger!"  
  
She stopped abruptly. Someone called her, and she knew exactly who it was. 'All right Hermione, stay calm.' "Yes Malfoy?" she called in her most annoyed tone. "Don't sound too happy to hear from me, Granger. I wanted to. err. ask you a favor." He said as he made his way toward her. He stopped directly in front of her and looked to his feet. She arched an eyebrow suspiciously. "Oh.? What sort of favor?" she asked curiously.  
  
"I don't want to shag you Granger, I just want your help."  
  
"On what?"  
  
Malfoy sighed heavily and tapped his foot impatiently. "I just want your help in. well, studying a little on a certain subject." She blinked in obvious confusion, so he growled quietly, then sighed. "IneedyourhelpinMuggleStudies." He mumbled quickly. She stood there with her mouth open slightly, furrowing her eyebrows. "What?"  
  
"I-need-your-help-in-Muggle-Studies." He said through clenched teeth, looking to the ceiling. She knew what he wanted now; of course, she simply wanted to hear him say it clearly. "Malfoy, can you just speak normally? It's hard to understand what you're-"  
  
"I NEED YOUR HELP IN MUGGLE STUDIES, ALL RIGHT!?" he yelled, his voice echoing a thousand times off the walls. She was sure the Great Hall had heard this announcement, and was slightly taken aback, but remained cool in her manner. "Uh huh, so you're just going to say 'I need your help' and assume I'll give it to you? No, no, Mr. Malfoy, ask. like normal people do." She replied coolly. He looked to the side and huffed quietly, shoving his hands into his pocket. "Okay, fine. Granger-"  
  
"Ah, ah."  
  
"FINE. Hermione, can you please help me with my Muggle Studies?"  
  
"Oh. that's so nice of you to ask. Of course, Draco, I'll certainly help you." She said in a sarcastically sweet manner. "But I have a question. why are you taking Muggle Studies?"  
  
"My mum wanted me too, so I did. being the wonderful son I am."  
  
"Ah, I see." Hermione replied simply, adjusting her bag on her shoulder. "So, give me a convenient time and place for you, and I'll certainly help you with it." She said with a smile. He sighed, looking a little relieved. "You'll seriously help me?"  
  
"Of course. Unity of houses and what not."  
  
"Okay, good. Then I'll say. midnight, on Thursdays and Fridays. err. in the Room of Requirement."  
  
"At midnight? Merlins Beard, why so late?"  
  
"I never sleep, so it's just a good time for me."  
  
Hermione sighed. "Fine, Thursdays and Fridays in the Room of Requirement. We'll discuss how long, as in time per night and how many weeks tonight."  
  
"Tonight!?"  
  
"Yes, today's Friday. First lesson Draco. See you around midnight." She turned on her heel and walked away from him gingerly, feeling her stomach doing back flips inside her. "Gr-Hermione!" Draco called, sprinting towards her. She turned back to look at him, just as he approached her. "I just wanted to say. thanks."  
  
"Not a problem. Just. be serious about this. Don't lure me there for something stupid, okay?" her superior guard let down as she had been thinking. He could've set the whole thing up, and then she'd be the laughing stock of the school. "No. I really need help with this. I'm not stupid enough to chase off good help." He flashed her a smile before turning on his heel and starting away. "Midnight!" Hermione shouted.  
  
"Midnight!" Draco called back, then he turned the corner, and he was out of sight. 


	2. Notes and Studies

In potions, she didn't bother telling her friends about the secret meetings she had set up with Draco. She knew instantly that they'd go berserk. She also didn't bother saying anything to Draco, because she knew he'd probably not want to be seen talking to her, and that was fine; it've been a long while trying to explain why Malfoy was casually chatting her up about Muggle Study meetings at midnight. As she added a pinch of wolfbane into her cauldron, Malfoy swept by and dropped something upon her desk. She looked around aghast, then placed the parchment under her desk before unfolding it to read:  
  
Hermione-  
  
I've never realized how extremely long your name is to write out. How'd you manage? Anyway, I was thinking about the thing tonight, at midnight. I was wondering if maybe it could be two hours each night, and for about. oh we'll say 3 months. How does that sound? Reply ASAP.  
  
Draco  
  
Hermione blinked in reply. The idea sounded all well, but the fact that he'd decided to bring it up now was just peculiar. So, she got out her quill, dipped it into her ink, and began writing underneath his note.  
  
Draco-  
  
Yes, my name is long, thanks for noticing. It's easier to write out "Mione", if you'd prefer. But OK, 2 hours a night for 3 months sounds just fine. What an odd time to bring up the matter though. Do you really have nothing better to do? Ha.  
  
-Hermione  
  
She folded up the note once more and made sure to conceal it in her hand firmly before crumpling up a piece of parchment and getting out of her seat. She looked around the room guiltily. If Ron knew what she was doing, he'd have gone nuts. "Fraternizing with the Enemy! Hermione, how could you!" Ron's voice shouted in her head. 'Ho hum, he's not the enemy Ron, he's really a nice chap once see him vulnerable.'  
  
Hermione dropped her balled up parchment next to Draco's desk. "Whoops." She mumbled, setting the hand with the note upon his desk as she bent down to grab it. Draco was eyeballing her suspiciously, but when she had walked away, he realized what she had done. Quickly taking the parchment from his desk, he unfolded it and put it in his lap to read. His eyes scanned it three more times before he finally grabbed his quill and quickly jotted down a reply. Then, he folded the parchment back up and stood, looking over to Hermione quickly before making his way toward the front of the classroom. He casually dropped the note onto her desk, then approached Snape's desk.  
  
She unfolded the letter quickly; knowing Snape wouldn't be paying any attention while talking to Draco:  
  
-Mione  
  
Nice, and easier to write. I'll just start calling you that too. Okay, so it's agreed, 2 hours a day, for 3 months. Good, then I'll see you tonight. And about having nothing better to do? This class is an easy "O" for me. Teachers pet. -Draco  
  
She withheld a laugh. He really was funny once he wasn't being offensive. She shrugged her shoulders a little, then scrawled in big letters underneath his reply:  
  
TONIGHT. Oh yeah, and you call ME a teachers pet..  
  
He walked closer to the desks so he could grab her reply on his way out of the classroom. Once he passed her desk, he unfolded the parchment to read her response. Short and simple. He left the dungeon and let out a loud laugh. Finally he was communicating with her, and it wasn't in a stupid "I- hate-you-but-I-love-you" sort of way. He could've skipped down the corridor, having successfully lied his way out of Potions and passing notes with Hermione.  
  
11:30. 'At 11:45', Hermione thought, 'I'll go for the meeting'. "Well... I'm getting no where with this essay." Harry announced after staring at his blank parchment for ten minutes. "Me neither, mate. Hermione?"  
  
"Go ahead and look at mine."  
  
They both gaped at each other, then Ron laughed. "Nice joke Hermione, so does that mean you're not going to help us?" She rolled her eyes, then grabbed her already finished Charms essay and passed it to Harry. "Just don't do it word for word, that'd be too obvious." She said seriously, then turned back to stare at the clock. They both sat with their jaws hanging. "Are you seriously letting us cheat?" Ron said incredulously. She turned to look at him and with a crooked smile replied, "Don't get used to it. I just have somewhere to be at midnight."  
  
"Oho! Secret meetings at midnight? With who, I dare ask?" Harry announced triumphantly.  
  
Hermione blushed. "No one, I'm just helping someone out a little, that's all."  
  
"Helping someone out. Yup, I see it now. Well Hermione, have fun being helpful then, and thanks for the essay." Ron said sarcastically. She grinned and looked back to the clock, which now read 11:40. 'Screw it, I'll go now.' "Don't wait up for me, I'm not going to be back until about two this morning..." she told them as she gathered up her book bag. They nodded in unison, both staring at the page of parchment they were looking over. She nodded once more, looked around the common room, then finally headed out.  
  
Draco was sitting in the Slytherin common room, staring at the clock while Crabbe and Goyle played a game of chess. '11:40' he thought. 'I'll leave in five minutes.' Crabbe groaned in remorse for his bishop, which was being dragged off the board by a knight. "Stupid oaf, why'd you take that one?" he grumbled.  
  
"Because it was there. Now move."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. 'Screw it, I'll go now.' "Go to bed soon, I won't be around for a couple hours." Crabbe and Goyle looked over at Draco with stupid looks written across their faces. "Where are you going?" Goyle asked as he watched Crabbe's rook move towards a pawn. "No where, just going to meet someone for a couple hours. Won't be back till around two-ish." He said in a tone that implied something completely different than studying. Crabbe and Goyle nodded and laughed quietly. "Parkinson again? Figures, knew she was a dirty little slut." Crabbe replied, sniggering and shaking his head. Draco furrowed his eyebrows. "Why would I meet Parkinson somewhere other than here? Damn Crabbe, I knew you were stupid but really..." he replied in a supercilious tone. He pulled on his school robe and looked back at them. "Don't wait up." He said, then headed out of the common room.  
  
When Draco arrived at the Room of Requirement, Hermione was no where to be seen. "All right, where are you?" he muttered under his breath, looking around nervously. Just then Hermione popped her head out the door. "You can come in you know." She said quietly. He jumped and whirled around to look at her, then sighed with relief as he made his way in. "Scare the hell out of me like that."  
  
"I'm not frightening, you're just jumpy. Sit there." She replied, pointing to a table in the middle of the room. There were shelves with books, and diagrams of muggle contraptions and examples of things. Draco cleared his throat as he sat down in the seat, and a book, parchment, and quill appeared in front of him. She sat down opposite of Draco and smiled. "Welcome to your first Muggle Studying tutor. Open that book to page nineteen." She said, nodding toward the book entitled "Muggles: Ways to live without Magic."  
  
Draco flipped open the book to page nineteen and sighed. There was a diagram of a lightswitch on the page, with text that was about a miniscule big. "You see, Muggles obviously can't use magic... so they've invented a whole lot of things that Wizards would find incredible, if they knew the actual workings behind them. Take the lightswitch for example." Hermione set a faceplate onto the table. "Like this, it looks boring, and trust me... It really is. But once you look behind the plate-" She lifted the plate upward, revealing tons of dangling wires, which were sending sparks when they touched. "All this is what helps make Electricity, without which Muggles would probably never survive."  
  
"So what's electricity?"  
  
"Electricity is everything. It produces lights, and easy cook meals, and loads of other things. It actually comes from 'electrons', which is in an atom and creates a sort of charge... which makes electricity."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"It's a little difficult to understand. I'd show you but... there's no way I could get anything electrical into Hogwarts."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because Hogwarts has enchantments that make anything electric or Muggle used go berserk."  
  
"You know, Mione, you look ravishing in this light."  
  
Hermione blinked. "Ah... well, thank you Draco... Err... Right, so anyway, turn to the next page and-"  
  
"What would you say if I told you I'd like nothing more than to kiss you right now?" He interrupted. She looked around and laughed nervously. "Oh, I don't know, are you going to be hypothetical with me?" she replied, taking the book that was in front of him and flipping through the pages. "Possibly. What would you say?" Draco pressed on, now leaning forward on the table. She stopped flipping pages to look at him, then moved the book and leaned forward onto the table also. "I don't know, I'd have to be in the situation."  
  
"I'd like nothing more than to kiss you right now."  
  
"Then do it."  
  
Before Hermione could say or think otherwise, Draco had leaned across the table and pressed his lips on hers. 


	3. That Makes More Sense

AN: Hermione Double, trust me, I had the same idea in mind. Read on.  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own anything, cept the plot. So yeah, don't sue me. :)  
  
--------------------------  
  
She didn't want it to end, but she had to. She wasn't that easy, no. she had to be a little forceful. Unwillingly, she pushed him away. "What do you think you're doing?!" she said in a scandalized tone. "What? You're the one who said 'do it'!"  
  
"I didn't think you were actually going to!"  
  
"Yes well, you said you had to be in the situation, and I put you there, and you responded. So I acted upon it. Why, are you saying you didn't enjoy it?"  
  
"Well, that's besides the point! Why would you ask that anyway?"  
  
"Because I was curious maybe?"  
  
"Oh, so you wanted to know if I was easy, is that it?"  
  
"NO! That's not it at all!" Draco huffed. "I wanted to know cause... I just did!"  
  
"And that remark! 'You look ravishing', You just want to get into my panties! That's why I'm here!" Hermione retorted hotly. 'Oh yes Hermione, and like you mind THAT thought...' her mind said sarcastically. "I did not!" Draco replied, "I asked for your help because I bloody well like you!" The room got quiet immediately with these words. "You... you like me? The filthy little mudblood?"  
  
"Oh come off it, I said that cause I had no other way of speaking to you."  
  
"How long?"  
  
"Since the third year."  
  
"And you never said anything because.."  
  
Draco's jaw dropped. "I never said anything because... well... look at me! I'm the one that dishes out insults and talks badly about anyone in any other house. How were you going to react if I came up to you and said 'Oh yes, and by the way, I think I maybe in love with you.'" Another silent moment passed. "I probably would've said likewise." Hermione responded quietly. He gaped at her once more. "What?"  
  
"You remember in our third year, when you said something to Harry and I slapped you?"  
  
"How could I forget?"  
  
"Well, after that it was like. I don't know, some weird obsession. Sure, I'd play hate in front of... well... everyone-"  
  
"As did I."  
  
"But behind the mask it was something entirely different."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"I would've said something but... well under circumstances..."  
  
"Friends and such."  
  
"Yes... I couldn't. I'd go on 'hating' you."  
  
"Just as I did."  
  
"But secretly, I think that I'm..."  
  
Hermione opened her eyes slowly. She was in the common room, lying on the couch. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, when she looked at the time. 11:50. "CRAP!" She yelled, jumping up. Harry and Ron looked over at her in bewilderment. "What was that about?" Ron asked stupidly. "Nothing. I-I have to go. Won't be back for a while. Don't wait up!" She said quickly, sprinting out of the common room quickly and dashing down the halls. Her heart was beating. So the kiss, the questions, the coming out... it was all a dream. A stupid dream she'd wish was a reality.  
  
She turned a corner, flew up some steps and was hurtling down the corridor to the Room of Requirement when she saw Draco standing there, his back toward her. She tried stopping but found herself skidding to a halt, and crashing right into him. They both toppled over onto the floor. "Yikes! I'm so sorry... I lost track of time and..." she trailed off as she helped herself off of his back. He was laughing under his breath. "It's nothing, nothing. Don't worry about it." He said reassuringly. He stood himself up and looked down at Hermione.  
  
"I'm not used to you being so nice." She replied.  
  
"Trust me, I'm not used to being this nice. Shall we start then?"  
  
"Yes, hold on." She turned to the door and closed her eyes. 'I need a place we can study Muggles' she thought for a few moments. Finally she opened her eyes and opened the door confidently. Inside was a single table, shelves of books, diagrams and some examples. It looked exactly as her dream, which was peculiar. Very peculiar indeed. She took a seat in one of the empty chairs at the table and motioned for Draco to do the same. He did as directed and looked at her. "Um... well, I thought we'd start by just... you know, you telling me what you actually do know about Muggles. Then we'll get out a book, and I'll teach you a bit from it. Sound good?"  
  
"Sounds fine to me." Draco said flatly.  
  
"Right. So err... what do you know?" she asked nervously, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. She seemed a lot more confident in her dream. Then again, it wasn't reality, and that wasn't actually her. He looked thoughtful for a moment, then said, "Well, I know Muggles can't perform magic, they can't know about wizards and witches, and they were stupid enough to try and burn witches a while back. Um..." he closed his eyes. "That's... about it."  
  
"So basically, you don't know anything."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Okay then, we'll start with something simple." Hermione got up and walked over to one of the shelves. "We'll start with... well, what are you interested in?"  
  
"I don't really want to know anything about Muggles."  
  
"Okay..." she grabbed a book and walked back over to the table with it. Her signature thud rang in the room as she put it on the surface. "We'll start with. light." She said finally, after flipping through pages. "Hermione, I know about light. That's not a muggle thing." Draco replied in a bored tone.  
  
"You're right, but electricity is."  
  
"Elec...what?"  
  
"Electricity. It's what makes there light, runs there televisions, plays there radio's and basically everything else."  
  
"Ah..."  
  
"You see, electricity-" she placed the book in front of him. "Is Muggles survival, entertainment, and so forth. Electricity is a type of charge that makes things such as that-" she pointed over to a broken television on a shelf. "Show tiny moving pictures in which Muggles are entertained."  
  
"So muggle photos move too?"  
  
"No, no. Muggle photos stay still. Muggle television is basically a bunch of little Muggle photos put together to make it seem like they're moving."  
  
"Fascinating."  
  
"As I was saying, everything Muggles do uses electricity. Take the subways, for instance, they are put on a track while a rod is place atop it. The scraping of the ceiling with the rod causes sparks of electric charge to erupt, and it helps the train move."  
  
"Sounds complicated."  
  
"Slightly, but that's why they have engineers."  
  
"And what are engineers?"  
  
"Muggles who toy with the engines in cars, planes, and anything that moves."  
  
"And what are engines?"  
  
For a while, Draco asked questions while Hermione answered them to the best of her ability. This went on for nearly an hour before Hermione tried changing the subject. "Okay, so now that you've got the basic idea... and a slightly more complicated idea of electricity, lets move on, shall we?"  
  
"May I just ask something?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Are you and Potter dating?"  
  
She laid her hand upon the pages of the book and looked to Draco. "N-no, why would you ask?"  
  
"Just curious. How about you and Weasley?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are you dating anyone?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Okay then, we can continue."  
  
------------------  
  
I SO FRIGGIN' WIN. ^-^ okay, I know this sucked, but review it anyway... 


	4. Thoughts

AN: This chapters short. It's okay, the next couple shall be good. I just couldn't really think of anything at the time... so yeah. Four. :)  
  
*****************************  
  
Draco and Hermione exited the room quietly. "Thank the heavens tomorrow's Saturday." he said quietly, subsiding a yawn. She nodded sleepily. "Although I'll probably wake early... never could break the habit." she said in a tired mumble as they ambled away. The two walked in silence till they found theirselves going in two seperate directions. "Oh." Draco said awkwardly. "I guess I'll see you... err... soon?"  
  
"Yeah, I suppose so. But we won't be talking much, will we?"  
  
"No, That'd be a lot to explain. Ah... Thursday then."  
  
"Right."  
  
They stared at each other a moment, then Draco nodded. "Right. Sweet dreams."  
  
"You too."  
  
He turned on his heel, away from Hermione, and started down the empty corridor. She watched him until he turned a corner, then finally started the opposite way from Draco. She had felt something from him, something that wasn't just gratitude for the help. She felt as though he'd been thinking along the same lines as her, like he had felt the same way she'd been feeling all these years.  
  
Maybe that's just what she wanted.  
  
She stepped briskly up a staircase, then walked down the long corridor which led to the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Tandinela." said Hermione before the Fat Lady could ask. The portrait swung open and Hermione clambered into the common room. She gasped quietly. "Harry, Ron? What're you doing up?"  
  
They both were watching the portrait hole. When they'd seen her, they stood and waited for her to realize there presence. "Waiting up for you, of course." Ron replied with a tired yawn. She shook her head and made her way towards them. "I told you guys not to wait up. Silly boys, go to bed." she said with a sigh. "We just wanted to make sure you made it back alright, thats all. We're going now. C'mon Ron..." Harry answered in a mumble. They both turned toward the staircase and slowly made there way up. "Sweet dreams boys, I'll see you in the morning." she called quietly after them.  
  
They nodded in reply just before they vanished into there dorms. Hermione looked around the abandoned common room. It was sad to her she couldn't speak freely to Draco. Gryffindor and Slytherin on good terms? Dumbledore would've been pleased. She headed up to her dorm with Draco on her mind, wondering dully if he was thinking of her at that exactly moment.  
  
Draco walked around the school a while rather than going back to Slytherin common room. It was dark at two-fifteen in the morning, he noted as he waltzed towards the front doors. Shockingly, no one was patrolling the corridor's he seemed to go down. Not even Filch's dreadful cat, Mrs. Norris. He opened the door quietly and looked around once before slipping out into the cool night.  
  
Hermione was clouding his mind. Her eyes, her smile, her voice. The way she walked... not trying to be sexy or provactive, not trying to grasp his attention, like Pansy. How her uniform fit her, tight yet comfortably... enough to show off but leave things to the imagination. But most of all, her wit. And her mind, and the way she seemed to know everything... even if in most cases it classifed her as an insufferable know-it-all.  
  
The night air smelled of grass and water, a sweet mixture in Draco's mind. There was a cool breeze wafting lazily around him, and the water of the lake rippled quietly in his ears. It was a perfect night to be out, just to take in all of the simple things that made life a little better. Of course, he couldn't show this side to his friends, or any of the Slytherins. They couldn't know that he, Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius, had a soft side. Or that he was thinking of nothing else then a certain Gryffindor.  
  
He sat down about a foot away from the water of the lake. It was colder near the water, which was nice to him. Staring at the grounds beyond the large body of water, he tried taking his mind off of her. This infatuation he'd had for years was plain strange, and he knew if his father were to find out... well, it'd be the end of his life as he knew it.  
  
'Stop thinking about her Draco.' his mind told him sternly. Oddly, it was his fathers voice.  
  
"But why? Whats so wrong about thinking about someone?" he questioned out loud.  
  
'Because you're being stupid, and you know it won't happen. Get a new obsession!'  
  
"Ah... well, my mind's against me." he murmured. He laid against the soft grass and closed his eyes. He only saw two options as he lay there, looking at the inside of his eyelids. Either he did as his mind told him and stopped obsessing over Hermione, or he eventually came out and told her about his feelings publically and hoped she didn't shoot him down. He lay there for what seemed like hours, measuring the pro's and con's of each desicion steadily. Then a new voice sounded in his head, a soft female voice that sounded familiar.  
  
'Tell her.'  
  
He knew immediately this was not his mind speaking to him, more his heart. He nodded lazily to no one. "I'll tell her..." he murmured. "Eventually..." His exhaustion was taking over his body in waves. He didn't think he could even stand, let alone make the long trip back to the common room. "I'll just rest a little." he told himself quietly. "Then... I'll head up." With that last statment, he drifted off. 


	5. The Skirt and Jealousy

AN: Okay, so I've posted three chapters today. I think I'll stop. I'm becoming obsessed *DUN DUN DUN*  
  
Thanks for the reviews! A whole lot more would be really cool!  
  
***************************  
  
Hermione stretched and yawned as she woke that morning. She couldn't remember any of the dreams she had that night, but she knew they had to be good... she seemed to be feeling cheerful. She sat upright in her bed slowly and looked around. The sun was shining brightly through a glass window across from her bed. Two of the beds were empty, which meant probably Lavender and Parvati were up and about already.  
  
She threw off her covers and got up out of the warm embrace of her bed, then walked over to her drawers and opened the first one, pulling out a pair of clean undergarments, then proceeding to the second and third, where she grabbed one of her school shirts. "No... today's Saturday." she thought out loud as she tucked the shirt back into the drawer. Instead she took out a satin short sleeved dress shirt (basically the same thing) and hung it over her arm, then proceeded to go down to her last drawer. "Ahh... shorts... or a skirt?" she pondered to herself, looking curiously at either option.  
  
"Skirt." she said finally, taking out a denim skirt that reached to about the middle of her thigh. She stood once more and looked at the ensemble she'd picked out, then nodded and grabbed a little lavender colored zip bag and headed toward the bathroom.  
  
After putting herself together and tucking her pajama's back into a safe place, she made her way down to the common room, where Lavender, Parvati, and Ginny were sitting at a table and chatting. There heads were all close together, and they were talking quietly. "Good morning!" Hermione said cheerfully, bounding down the stairs happily. The three girls looked over at Hermione with a grin, then Ginny motioned her over. "Good morning Hermione, have a nice sleep?" Lavender asked her micheviously.  
  
"In fact, it was wonderful. Why?"  
  
"Well, I didn't hear you come in till about two-thirty this morning." Parvati told her. "We all figured you were going to sleep longer."  
  
Hermione blushed as she sat down. "Are you trying to imply something?" she replied.  
  
"Just wondering where you were, because I came into the common room about a quarter till two and you weren't there." Ginny said in mock innocent curiousity. Hermione laughed a little. "Ooh I see. You three were talking about me, were you?" she said, resting her chin in her elbows. The girls nodded. "We thought you might have been off somewhere with Harry or Ron, but they were both in the common room, so that was automatically struck from the list." Parvati explained, arching an eyebrow. "So we're curious now. Where were you?"  
  
"Just somewhere, helping someone out."  
  
"Who? How were you helping?" Lavender asked excitedly.  
  
"Relax, I was helping someone with Muggle Studies. It wasn't anything serious."  
  
"Muggle studies. Uh huh. Male or female?" Parvati asked.  
  
Hermione laughed and stood up. "You girls are amazing. I'll tell you later, right now... I'm starved." she made her way away from the table and was a few feet away when Ginny called out, "I know who it was, and thats just plain odd."  
  
She stopped dead in her tracks, then turned slowly to look at Ginny. "You know?"  
  
"Oh yes, I was listening... well no, actually I was going to the library after you, but then I saw him come up to you and stayed behind to listen."  
  
Hermione blinked. "Ginny, come to breakfast with me." she said, grabbing Ginny's arm and pulling her out of the seat. Ginny yelped quietly with pain, but followed quickly after Hermione as she made her way out of the common room. "So heard me and Dr... Malfoy talking then?" she asked in a hush voice.  
  
"Yes, how could you do that?"  
  
"He's really a nice guy Ginny. Sure... he's arrogant and self-righteous when he's around his Slytherin pals, but once you get him alone..."  
  
"You like him, don't you?"  
  
Hermione stopped immediately. "No, I just think he's not the stupid git most made him out to be."  
  
Ginny stared at Hermione for a few moments, then finally nodded. "Okay... because you know how odd that'd be, right? I mean... Draco Malfoy?"  
  
"Come off it." Hermione grumbled as they entered the Entrance Hall. Shockingly, there was a rather large group. Hermione had thought perhaps she was late, but seemed to be right on time. "Harry and Ron came down here about five minutes before you emerged. They're probably already inside." Ginny told her. She nodded and looked ahead, perhaps trying to catch a glimpse of Draco's blonde head from her distance. She felt a curious tug at her skirt from behind, then a familiar voice whisper, "You're skirt was riding up. You almost gave a couple second years a peep show."  
  
Draco wisped away quickly after that, and seemed undetectable in the throng of people after that. Hermione gasped. Her skirt... up? She wheeled around to look at the group of twelve year old boys sniggering insanely. She blushed and soothed the skirt out a little, then realized how close Draco was to touching her arse. Even more so, how close he had been to her. She hadn't realized it at the time, of course, but he'd pressed his body against her back to tell her this small amount of news. Her heart fluttered as an after affect, but Ginny was staring in the direction Draco had gone.  
  
"Sleazy slimy git, trying to raid your panties. I'dve slapped him if I were you Hermione..." Ginny said viciously. Hermione was only half listening. It'd been the second time in three years they'd made real contact... and it wasn't a slap to the face. The Great Hall was shining just as brightly as the dorm had been, and the sky was blue and cloud-free. Hermione took a seat next to Ron and immediately began piling her plate with eggs and bacon.  
  
"That Malfoy character gets worse and worse everytime I see him. Like just now, he tried toying with Hermione's arse!" Ginny ranted as she sat next to Harry. The two boys looked to their friend in a mix of shock and rage. "That slimy git!" Ron said angrily, standing up. "NO! no, Ron... he was actually being friendly!" Hermione told him quickly, standing also and grabbing his arm. Ron arched an eyebrow at her. "And how exactly is toying with your arse 'being friendly', besides - of course - the obvious."  
  
"W-well, my skirt had been riding up. He pulled it back down for me... a couple of second years were enjoying the view..." she answered, blushing. Ron gawked. "He was doing something nice? That's frightening. Someone should take Malfoy to the Hospital Wing." Ron sat back down and continued on his food. Hermione nodded and looked over at the Slytherin table, where Draco was also standing up. Their eyes locked for a moment, like a weird sort unseen connection.  
  
'Amazing' she thought as she looked at him.  
  
'Gorgeous... as usual.' he thought.  
  
He watched as Hermione took her seat once more and frowned slightly. He'd been hoping they'd stay like that for a moment longer, just a moment longer so he could feel the butterflies in his stomach. He liked them quite frankly, and wished he'd felt them sooner in life.  
  
He sat down finally and stared at his food. He wasn't hungry this morning, he wanted to go to his dorm and freshen himself up. He'd fallen asleep down by the lake, and hadn't woken till someone, a first year Slytherin he didn't really know, came over and shook him awake. He'd gone straight to breakfast after that. Pansy was staring at him, he could see out of the corner of his eye, with a look of lustiness. He sighed and paid full attention back to his food. "I'm not feeling good Pansy." he told her. She sighed and adjusted herself. "C'mon Draco, you've gave me a little taste yesterday... now I want a little more."  
  
"Would you really like me to vomit all over you?" he grumbled.  
  
She looked appalled by this response, and turned back to talk to one of her friends. He smirked. 'That worked.' he thought simply, then stood and looked back over toward Hermione. She was now animatedly talking about something, and laughing as she did so. He frowned slightly, feeling a wave of jealousy wash over him as he looked to Ron. He'd occasionally touch her, rest his head against her bosom, lean on her shoulder... 'Must be nice.' he thought angrily, then walked away from the Slytherin table quickly and headed out of the Great Hall.  
  
Hermione was still laughing, but watched as Draco left the Hall in a rush. She couldn't help being curious of why he was leaving so quickly, especially since he had basically just got there. She wished she could go after him, say some words of condolence or something. But no, the image it'd give off wouldn't be one either of their friends need to see. She sighed inwardly and directed her attention back to Ginny, who was telling of some story about Fred, George, Ron, and a box of gnomes. 


	6. The Talk

AN: I know you've been looking forward to this. Lots of lovely reviews are welcome.  
  
Read my R/Hr song fic, "Can't Let Go." and review it, cause you're so nice...  
  
And without further ado...  
  
*******************************  
  
Hermione's curiousity overcame her restraint, and she found herself telling Ron, Harry, and Ginny she'd see them later. "I'm going to go grab something from... err... the common room. I'll meet you guys over by the lake, okay?" she said, getting up from the bench. "Oh... okay." Ron replied stupidly. She smiled flirtaciously and grabbed an apple, taking a large bite before waving and setting off.  
  
She was hoping, of course, to catch Draco and talk to him. Most people were outside or in the Great Hall eating, so as it was yesterday, her own footsteps were echoing off the walls behind her. She trotted around a corner and looked around. 'Maybe he went back to his common room.' she thought, looking around. She frowned, tossing her apple aside and slowing to a timid walk. After a few more stairs, a couple more turns, and still no sign of him she sat down against the wall in the empty corridor near the kitchens. A small huff escaped her as she drew her knees to her chest. Hermione didn't like being alone much. She always felt weak and vulernable, like she couldn't do anything. And it didn't help that she'd left her wand back up in the common room.  
  
Just as she was about to get up and leave, someone grabbed her arm softly. "Granger."  
  
She resisted a smile as she looked to her left and found a now well-groomed Malfoy in a black t-shirt and khaki slacks. His hair wasn't slicked back - as it normally was - but tousled slightly, like he had brushed it back and forgotten gel. His eyes were a light, cheery blue at the moment, and sort of matched how the sky had looked that day. As usual, he looked good enough to eat, but Hermione wouldn't let him know that. "Malfoy."  
  
"What're you doing here on your lonesome?"  
  
"Ah... I was going to go to my common room. I left my wand up there." 'Could've been worse.'  
  
"Oh, well... that makes sense." He replied. It was obvious he had no other response, but he decided anyway to take a seat next to her. "So... have a nice breakfast?" he asked dully. It was plain he didn't really care, but seemed to want to engage in some sort of conversation. "No, in fact. Well... the food was okay but..." she trailed off slowly, not knowing where to go from there. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Hermione sighed and made an effort to stand. "Well... um..."  
  
"Hermione, just sit down for a bit. Won't kill you to talk to me casually, will it?" Draco replied quickly. He hadn't even really thought it through, his mouth was always quicker than his mind. She blinked in reply. "Of course it won't." she answered as she slid back down the wall next to him. Again, they sat in silence. 'So, now that you got her to stay, what are you going to say, you buffoon?' his mind taunted him.  
  
"I don't think I've ever felt more awkward around someone than at this moment right here." Draco told her with a lazy smile.  
  
'Smooth.' his mind drawled. He understood now why everyone hated it when he did that. It was aggravating.  
  
Hermione couldn't respond. She had no way to respond. Sure, the feeling was mutual, but she didn't mind just sitting there next to him. His presence alone was enough to subdue her till she plucked up enough courage to say anything to him. Yes, she'd made the silent agreement to confess her feelings toward him, but... not yet! Too soon! They'd only just started talking! Maybe next week... yes, next month was a good plan. Right, next year sounded amazing...  
  
"I saw you rush out of the Great Hall earlier, was something wrong?" she blurted.  
  
He looked at her suspiciously. "No... I just needed to bathe, I felt grimy."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Why were you watching me anyway?" he asked sarcastically, "Not obsessed, are you?"  
  
"NO. Psh, no... god no." she said in mock disgust. Her lying was terrible, she had to admit. Only prized moments was it even half convincing. And this time, she thought miserably, it was not. He was looking curiously at her again, blinking stupidly. "I was being sarcastic, no need to get your knickers in a twist." he said, tearing his eyes away from her. 'So maybe you shouldn't tell her.' he thought as he looked to the stone floor. 'No, that's a very lame excuse. Sarcasm, Draco... you know all about that.' he retorted to the cowardice thought.  
  
"So ah..." Hermione trailed off. This was weird, it was awkward. How was she ever going to admit to him her secret if she couldn't even carry on a normal conversation with him? Maybe she could do it like her dream, and worm her confession into an argument. Pathetic as the idea was, it'd work. But what could she get him riled up about, and truly... did she want him all riled up? Who knew what would happen if she were to bring this up when he was angry.  
  
Maybe an argument was a bad idea.  
  
"Look, 'Mione." Draco started (Hermione grinned inwardly, thinking shamelessly 'he remembered the nickname!'), "if you'd rather go... I mean, you know, since we have absolutely nothing to talk about..."  
  
'Lame. Lame, lame, lame.' his mind accused.  
  
"Of course. I still have to grab my wand anyway, and I promised Harry and Ron I'd meet them outside..." She trailed off quietly. He felt another wave of pure hatred wash over him. "Oh." he replied flatly, unable to contain his jealousy much longer. "I see, run off then. Guess we'll speak when... well, whenever." he stood, brushing himself off and raising his chin in an arrogant manner. He turned away from her slowly and started back down the corridor. "Wait, Draco. Are we... are we still doing the mini-lessons?" she asked quickly.  
  
"Of course, Granger. I haven't been able to pass a test yet, have I?" With that last thought in the open, he set off without looking back.  
  
She blinked in mild shock. "What was that about?" she murmured to herself. Had Draco really just rushed off as he did, in such an impertinant manner? Hermione frowned. He'd called her "Granger" again, and not in the friendly tone he'd greeted her earlier. More of a 'you-just-lost-your-first-name- privledge' tone, which made her frown even deeper. 'Did it occur to you at all,' a small voice in the back of her mind said suddenly, 'that he might've been a wee bit jealous that you've just decided to scamper off without even an attempt at conversation?'  
  
"But I did try." she said out loud as she stood. "It just didn't go anywhere."  
  
'If at first you don't succeed, try and try again...'  
  
"And why exactly would he be jealous anyway? It's not like he likes me or anything, he's merely being friendly so I'll keep helping him." she told herself as she walked. Up another flight of stairs, around another corner, down another corridor. Her feet carried her towards the Gryffindor tower as she quietly debated herself.  
  
'C'mon Hermione, are you saying you haven't noticed the flirty touches and the evil glares he's been shooting at Ron and Harry?'  
  
"Oh come off it, he glares at them no matter what the situation is. Bad example."  
  
If anyone had been around, she might've looked like a loon... arguing with an imaginary person about Draco Malfoy. Thankfully, she was alone as she passed through the portrait hole and made her way up to her dorm. Her wand lay on her nightstand, just where she had left it the night before. She scooped it up and looked at it for a moment, then set it back down. She didn't need it today, it was Saturday. Her day off. Besides which, Ron and Harry would have there wands. What would she need hers for?  
  
She shrugged and turned toward her drawers, where she grabbed a pair of khaki capris from the last drawer and changed. It was bold of her to wear the mid-thigh skirt. She hadn't the slightest reason she'd grabbed it out anyway. Secret hope of getting Draco to oggle her maybe? Perhaps, she pondered as she slipped her wand into her back pocket. "Well..." she said as she checked herself in the mirror. "As long as I've done that..."  
  
She plunged into the second drawer and pulled out a black fitted tee shirt, into which she changed quickly. Then, she grabbed a pair of her comfiest sneakers and pulled them on. "There." she said as she tied her hair back. "Much better."  
  
Now in her comfiest clothes, she headed out of the tower to meet Harry and Ron in there favorite place. By the lake, in the shade of the Beech tree.  
  
"Well, took you long enough! Oh, you changed..." Ron noted when Hermione finally joined them. "Yeah, sorry. I wanted to be a bit more comfy today. So what'd I miss?" she explained cheerfully. Harry and Ron exchanged looks. "Well, Dean came over and swept Ginny off about half an hour ago." Ron started, laying back in the grass with his hands behind his head. "Then the slimy git Malfoy-" Hermione's heart jumped at this, "-Came over and started being the stupid prat he is. Said something about you, wasn't really paying attention though. You know how he is." Ron rolled his eyes as he put on a slightly lower voice. " 'Oh look, the Weasel and Potty. Where's the Mudblood? Gone off to finally hang herself?' He's a real..." he trailed off, shaking his head slowly.  
  
Hermione's heart sank. Mudblood? Hanging? What was this? Had he been putting an act on completely with her? Was she really still just a stupid mudblood to him? She felt a lump contracting dangerously in her throat, her nose started tickling uncomfortably, and her eyes started to tear up. It was certainly better she hadn't told him anything, that sleazy slimy stupid...  
  
"Oh... those normal things. Well that's nothing."  
  
She laid down next to Ron with a heavy sigh. 'That jerk.' she thought. Even the voice in her head sounded shaky with restrained tears. 'That stupid, moronic, incompitent... thing.' She sighed wearily and closed her eyes. She suddenly felt really tired. 


	7. Thursday

AN: HAHA! This is the most important chapter in this whole story... READ IT AND LOVE ON IT. I'm hoping. =]  
  
***********************  
  
The week seemed to drag by after that Saturday, and to Hermione's new horror, Thursday dawned on her. Which meant...  
  
Midnight lessons with Draco.  
  
So when 11:45 rolled around that night, Hermione heaved herself out of the comfiest chair in the common room. "I'll be back around two. Don't wait up." she said flatly, scooping up her bag and heading towards the portrait hole. Ron looked at her oddly. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Just going to be a good person for a bit. Good night." With that, she walked out of the portrait hole and into the empty corridor. She honestly wished she hadn't promised Draco these lessons now. After what Ron had told her, she'd felt a sting of pain rush through her heart everytime she even saw Draco. "You should've expected this, you know." she told herself as she walked down a flight of stairs. "You knew he was a rotten bugger, but no... you had to think differently. Always trying to see the better in people." she scolded herself.  
  
A heavy sigh escaped her as she turned a corner and she found herself on the corridor of the Room of Requirement. Draco was standing there, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. He looked deep in thought, and completely irresistable. 'Why does he have to be such a nasty bastard and so good looking?' she thought as she made her way toward the figure that was Draco.  
  
"Ready?" she asked flatly, causing Draco to jump slightly and look at her insanely. "Oh, right. Yeah..." he replied. She stared at the door for a moment, then opened it slowly and walked into the classroom type thing. They both took their respectable seats, then Hermione pulled her Muggle Studies book from her bag and opened it with a slam. "So, today we'll talk about the jobs Muggles can obtain." she said tonelessly, flipping through the pages of the book. "They can be numerous different things. We've already touched on engineers..."  
  
"Hermione, is there something wrong?"  
  
If she had been expecting any response, it had not been that. "No... no, why would anything be wrong? Just..." she trailed off, not being able to think of anything to add on to that. "C'mon, you seem... off tonight. Whats wrong?" he pressed on, taking the book from her and closing it. She glared at him. "Have you got short term memory loss? Do you not remember waltzing up to Harry and Ron and asking if I had hung myself?" she replied hotly. He let out a small laugh. "Oh go on... I never said that."  
  
"So you're saying Ron's lying to me?"  
  
"Well, it's not like either of your friends have a very high opinion of me, do they!?"  
  
She shook her head and grabbed her book back, pursing her lips as she let her eyes travel back over the pages. "Whatever. I didn't think we were going to become friends anyway, so it's not like you should much of care, right?" she replied snappishly, clenching her jaw as she stopped flipping through the book. He furrowed his eyebrows. "Look, I didn't mean for you to get pissed off at me. I was simply asking a question." he replied hotly, leaning towards her. She narrowed her eyes dangerously at him.  
  
"You called my friend a liar."  
  
"I simply said he was probably trying to make me look bad."  
  
"Did you approach them?"  
  
"Yes I did!"  
  
"And what'd you say?"  
  
"Well, I had to taunt them... I mean, you know. It's just something I have to do!" Draco replied quickly. He looked both angered and hurt by the accusations. "So... that doesn't explain what you said." she said coolly. He grumbled something under his breath, then sighed heavily. "All right, I did ask if you'd hung yourself. But I couldn't as easily ask where you were without throwing SOMETHING rude in!"  
  
She stood up quickly. "So you asked if I hung myself?! You could've thought something else up Draco, I was actually hurt by that statement!"  
  
He stood also, staring at her. "I've been teasing you since our first bloody year at this school, how is that one statement going to affect you NOW?"  
  
She felt it building up in her chest, the words were swirling around in her mind. She was going to hold out, she had to, but it didn't happen. No, she just happen to blurt it out. "Well because NOW you're not a vile git! Now I happen to like you!" The sentence hung in the air for what seemed like hours before Draco finally found his voice. "You like me? How... what do you mean?"  
  
"I mean... I like you. You know... like... that." she was blushing vividly, looking at her feet as she spoke. He blinked in reply, unable to conjure any words to say. 'Right now... would be a very good time to tell her.' he thought meekly. But he was at a loss for words. What he'd been hoping for was finally confirmed, and he could do nothing but stand there and oggle her like she was insane.  
  
'That. was. bad.' Hermione's mind screamed. 'Very...very... bad.' Why hadn't she expected this? How else would he respond. She knew she was hoping he'd say he liked her too, but at this rate... it didn't look like that was going to happen.  
  
He opened his mouth stupidly, as if getting ready to say something, but immediately closed his mouth. The words were on the tip of his tongue, and ready to jumble out in a nervous rush. He had to hold his cool. He retained an easy manner once more, crossing his arms over his chest and laughing quietly to himself. To Hermione, this event seemed to go from bad... to just worse.  
  
"So... what you're saying is... you like me. Totally opposite of what you've led me to believe?"  
  
If it was possible, she blushed even redder. "Y-y-yes..."  
  
He made his way toward her slowly, his arms still crossed over his chest. They were merely inches apart before he finally stopped and put his arms at his sides. The silent moment that followed this action lasted forever it seemed. She had no idea what to say, what to do at that point. She was hypnotized by his eyes. The ice blue pools staring down into her own. Her stomach did a backflip inside her. What was he thinking? What was his next move. It didn't take her long to find out.  
  
Within the same moment her curiousity had grown to a dangerous level, he took her head in his hand and very slowly, very gently, kissed her lips in the softest, most passionate way he could possibly muster. She inwardly gasped, feeling her feet leave the ground. Just what she had wanted... The butterflies in her stomach were buzzing around crazily as she wrapped her arms around his neck loosely, and tried desperately to match his obvious experience. This was, after all, her first kiss.  
  
For a moment, he was lost in her. He couldn't even begin to fill his arms with her, it seemed like he just wanted so much more to hold on to, like he wanted to... just be together.  
  
It seemed like an eternity before they finally pulled apart. She was left breathless, yet wanting more... so much more. Their eyes locked for another moment, and a genuine smile crossed Draco's lips. She couldn't help but grin, and found herself giggling insanely. Draco opened his mouth once more, then shut it, and then finally said something.  
  
"Yes well... likewise."  
  
**************************  
  
AN: Okay, well... here's the deal. I was thinking about this, and this COULD be the last chapter. You know, the end of the story. But I want your peoples opinion... Should I keep going? Or should I leave it at this? Like I shall maintain, your opinion is highly valued to me, as the author. So right... review with what you think. Hope you enjoyed. =D  
  
~Ali 3333 


	8. Epilogue

AN: This is the last part.  
  
******************  
  
Days later, Hermione was still floating on Cloud 9. Her friends, of course, couldn't know truly what was making her grin all day, or what was putting the pep-in-her-step. She kept it to herself, so she could dwell secretly and reminsce freely. Though one day the next week, it'd been very hard to keep her thoughts and memories to herself, especially with the new development...  
  
She, Hary and Ron made there way outside, onto the sweeping lawns of Hogwarts, to do a little studying under the Beech tree. She had agreed to help them with some Transfiguration work, since she'd suddenly busied herself considerably... failing to include the two into anything she'd done. So she promised, with her life, that she'd do it.  
  
Once seated and put together, Hermione was letting her concentration slip. Then again, the two boys before her had figured out a way to tutor each other on the complicated human transformations. This allowed her to stare out at the water placidly and, for what seemed like the thousandth time, dwell upon the night of the coming outs and the wonderful, beautiful kiss that left her breathless simply thinking about it.  
  
"Hey...Granger."  
  
A soft, very familiar voice was right next to her, and she tried to hide her silly grin. Harry and Ron had look up from their Transfiguration books and were glaring at Draco with all the hate they could muster. He simply smirked at them and flopped down next to Hermione. "I was wondering something." he told her, resting his hand on her waist. "Oh yes? And whats that Malfoy?"  
  
He leaned in closely and whispered in her ear, "Do you usually hyponotize guys like this, or am I just a special case?"  
  
She giggled insanely, and glanced a Harry and Ron from the corner of her eye. They both had the same basic look drawn onto their faces. Highly shocked, stupid gaping looks that clearly said they'dve said something... had they not been in such shock. Their jaw's seemed to drop even further as they watched her grab Draco's thigh and lean into him.  
  
She whispered softly, "You're certainly a special case, and I think I rather like it."  
  
They looked at each other for a moment with wide grins. "Me too." replied Draco nonchalantly. Another moment passed in complete silence before Draco stood and patted himself off. "See you tonight." he murmured to her. Then he casted a look to Harry and Ron and nodded curtly. "Potter... Weasley." He simply strolled off after the statement.  
  
They were both oggling Hermione as she set herself back to watching the lake. "Well," sputtered Harry. "Want to explain?"  
  
"Explain what? Just a little flirting."  
  
"FLIRTING!?" the two boys cried in unison. She looked at them with a small smile. "If my having a relationship with Draco's going to bother you, tell me now. I'll be sure to find new friends."  
  
"Are you serious?!" Ron exclaimed. She smirked. "Only half. Well?"  
  
Harry and Ron exchanged looks, then looked back to Hermione. "Well... I mean, I thought he was..." Harry stammered.  
  
"He was... but then I started helping him out in something and... well..." she was blushing a little. "Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be civil to you two... I mean, you are - after all - my best friends." she reassured them. Ron opened his mouth as if to say something, but found nothing coming out and decided it better to close it. "Whatever." he finally murmured.  
  
She smiled widely. "Really?"  
  
"Really. We'll... we'll act civil towards him. Only for you though Hermione, you already know how we feel about him." Harry told her seriously. She nodded, hugging them both. "Thank you! Oh... what a weight lifted." she gushed. All together, her world had changed. And it couldn't be any better.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
AN: Well, there it is. The story is now FINISHED. I'll probably do a sequel to it, never fret.  
  
I'd like to take this time to thank those who reviewed it:  
  
Arrow-Card, Elendrila, Sentimental Butterfly, hotaru420, Yamis-girl202, Chach-a-lot, Hermione Double, Phnx, thenimbus, klee-babe, Alamathea, and Bombshell. You guys are AWESOME! And I'll be sure to read a story from all of you... that signed in. Thanks again.  
  
Though she won't be reading this, I'd like to thank JK Rowling because well... without her, this obviously would've never come to be.  
  
This is the first story I've ever actually finished, so I'm very proud of myself. Sorry it wasn't very long... I'm so amatuer.  
  
Be sure to read my other fics, anything on this name is HP so yeah... Thanks again everyone, and I hope you enjoyed reading this! 


End file.
